


a blog a day keeps the readers fed

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blogging, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello!Welcome to our blog ^_^Hope we dont bore you with our stories!Im the blogs creator,  Felix, along with my friends,  Chan,  Woojin,  Jisung,  Hyunjin,  Changbin, Seungmin, Minho, and Jeongin!We'll all try to update daily but no promises!





	a blog a day keeps the readers fed

hey foksga

sorry about that! hyunjin and jeongin were play fighting. anywho, hi! im felix! ive started this blog because its very boring and plain where i live, and i wanted to do something new, so i found this site and thought 'hey, why not just blog here? ' so yeah. 

um, there's not anything really out of the ordinary here i guess, well, safe for a few things. 

me and my friends all live really close to each other! theres me, chan, changbin, woojin, hyunjin, jeongin, seungmin, and minho!  
dont pay attention to any typos, im in a quite awkward position thay makes it hard to type.

um so, would you like to hear some stories?  
uh  
i guess you would  
thats what blogging is about, right? 

we live in a small town, around 200-ish people, but we live a bit far from the more populated area. our town is mapped out quite weirdly, theres a 'downtown' and an 'uptown', thats what we call it i guess, and we live in the downtown bit. literally downtown. down a steep hill or two. you can definitely get up to the uptown, but the creatures have been out more than often so we stay inside mostly. chan always makes sure no one is alone and everyone always has another person with them. 

theres a lake near us we always use to visit. it would always be fun to go there after a day of work and just play around, but lately mist has been coming in and coating over the lake so woojin says its safer not go there anymore. jeongin also said he saw some shadow mermaid circle him last week before the mist came in. murray never moves from the post near the lake. he never comes to work anymore. 

dont look into his eyes. 

the creatures have been getting more brave lately. theyre not scared to go in the light anymore, and they try harder to grab you. i was walking home from the shops the other day after grabbing stuff for dinner and i saw bruce. and he ran at me. i made it home but i was in shock, the sleeves of my shirt were also ripped to shreds from when bruce grabbed my arms, but i made it home alive. and with the food, so a win win situation i guess. 

seungmin is the only one who lives alone, technically. his parents are always a town or two away, which is like 4 hours away. we have to checkup on him if he isnt staying over at one of our houses, but yea, most of the time hes staying over at either hyunjins or jeongins house. last time we didnt check up on him the dragonfly looking shadow tried to drag him to the lake, but woojin lives close to seungmin and heard his screams so woojin was able to save him. thats why we always have to stick together. 

i have no other stories that would probably be fascinating,,  
the lighthouse started playing up again, i guess thats something

OH I GOT ONE!!  
last month when we were all staying at changbins house when the mist started to set in and covered everything around us! woojin, chan, and changbin started yelling about closing all the windows, locking them, locking the doors, and cover the windows with curtains. after a minute of running around and finally covering up the last locked window, the banging started. something, more than one something though, started to bang the windows, trying to break into the house. it was scary. after half an hour of absolute terror, the banging stopped, the screeching stopped, and the mist had gone away. we cleaned up the place and started to make dinner and thats all i got. 

ah, i gotta go before minho gets mad at me for being late to work! bye everyone and i hope you have a fantastic day!  
ill try to get the others to blog a bit :)


End file.
